Dramionealove
by dramione-alone
Summary: une p'tite histoire à lire au coin du feu: Quand Hermione devient préfète-en-chef ET change de look,résultats: un p'tit truc bien explosif!


_Ceci est ma première fiction, je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgents mais juste de la lire et de me donnez votre avis..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Dramione-alone**_

**Chapitre 1 : Laisse moi faire !**

**J**e m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai maintenant 17 ans. Pour les sorciers, je suis majeure bien que chez moi, ce ne soit pas encore le cas. Avec tous les problèmes que nous avions eu moi, Harry et Ron, je n'avais même pas commencé les 20 heures de conduite accompagné ! Tout comme je n'avais pas commencé à m'intéresser à mon style, dixit…tout le monde !

Même mon père me l'avait dit :

-Hermione, tu ne fais pas assez attention à toi. Comment veux-tu que je finisse grand-père, si tu continues comme ça, hein ?

Gna gna gna…C'est mon droit, tout de même, si je ne suis pas intéressée par les magasins ! Faut dire, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps entre la chasse aux horcruxes puis le combat contre Voldy…Mais maintenant, je n'avais que ça du temps ! En veux-tu, en voila !

Au début, ça m'avais fait un bien fou, par contre ça commence à bien faire, je ne pensais pas l'admettre un jour mais ça me manque : ce temps où l'on était constamment en danger, ce temps où chaque pas était un piège…

Bon OK, vous avez gagné, je jure, solennellement et à partir de cet instant, de prendre plus soin de moi et de m'éclater pour cette 7e et dernière année à Poudlard quitte à ne pas avoir QUE des Optimal à mes ASPIC.

Et Merde !

Me voila bloquée pour le reste de l'année, si ce n'est pas pour le restant de mes jours…me manque plus qu'à aller voir Ginny pour lui demander des transplanai vite fait, bien fait dans la chambre de Ginny, qui sursauta en me voyant apparaître comme ça.

-Mais ça va pas non ! C'est pas des manières de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

Je souris, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère : forte et douce à la fois…

-Faut que je te dise un truc !

Ah…on l'avait dit en même temps. Bizarre…

-Toi d'abord, parsque je sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te retenir de parler, rigolai-je.

- Te moque pas ! Bon alors voila : Harry revient de Poudlard, McGonagall lui avait demandé de passer, et il est revenu avec une super bonne nouvelle…pour toi !

Je la regardai, les yeux ronds.

-Tu vas être préfète-en-chef !, me hurla-t-elle

Je lui sautai dans les bras, exprimant ma joie. Préfète-en-chef, moi…la classe !

-C'est trop cool, vivement la rentrée !

Nous rigolâmes un moment et c'est à l'instant même où nous retrouvions notre sérieux que des gêneurs arrivèrent.

-Qu'entends-je…

-Des éclats de rires…

-Ceci est un appel pour…

-Fred et…

-George !

Nous explosâmes de rire à nouveau, ils jouaient tellement bien leur rôle ces deux là !

-Mais…

-Qu'avons-nous…

-Dit encore…

-De drôle ?

Moi et Ginny hochâmes la tête puis s'adressant à eux

-C'est votre synchronisation, commençai-je

-Qui nous impressionne, termina-t-elle

-Ouais, ça manque…, nous expliqua Fred

-Encore d'entrainement…, argumenta George

-Pour être au point…

-Toutes les deux !

Ils avaient raison, ils étaient trop forts pour nous. Tu m'étonnes des années d'entrainement contre une improvisation ! Mais que pouvions-nous leur reprocher ?

-Bon allez les gars, sortez de ma chambre ! Mione a à me parler…

Oh zut, j'avais oublié ! Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? (pour tout avouer, taper 1 pour ne rien dire, taper 2). Et pis tant pis ! Je lui dis tout, elle a le droit de savoir.

-S'il vous plait les garçons, partez c'est important, tentai-je

- On ne peut pas…

-Résister à ces…

-Yeux là,

-On vous laisse !

Sympa les deux. Quand y faut, et ben…y faut. Adieu tranquillité, Bonjour délire et bonne humeur !

-Je t'explique, comme c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai envie de…euh, ben…laissez tomber un peu les livres…

-Et tu es venu me demander conseil, confirma-t-elle avec assurance.

-Exact, je ne veux pas finir vielle fille !

Aie aie aie, attention Verdict :

-C'est d'accord Mione, je vais t'aider mais interdiction de faire une remarque sur ta…transformation !

-Voyons, tu me connais…

-C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai dis, figure toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le gyrophare Danger qui vient de se déclencher… Je la suivie jusqu'à sa coiffeuse où elle commença à essayer de dompter mes cheveux : manuellement puis avec la magie. Elle finit par me tendre un miroir. Ouuuaaaaaooh ! De jolies boucles de styles anglaises encadraient mon visage, mon front était caché par une frange qui arrivait au niveau de mes yeux noisettes…

-C'est impressionnant, soufflai-je

-Tu m'étonnes, t'as de super cheveux mais tu n'en prenais pas soin ! Allez, étape suivante : les vêtements, s'écria-t-elle en me trainant vers sa penderie.

Elle m'assit sur son lit et commença à fouiner dans ses armoires. Quelques bouts de tissus étaient jetés une fois de temps en temps à coté de moi.

-Interdiction de regarder Mia !

-Depuis quand t'es télépathe, rigolai-je

Comme réponse, elle me balança une jupe dans la figure. 10 mi…pardon, 20 minut…toutes mes excuses : 35 minutes plus tard, elle se retourna vers moi et me dit, victorieuse

-Ce sont des vêtements que je ne mets jamais mais ils seront parfaits pour toi !

-Trop sympa, répondis-je septique

-On stoppe les jérémiades, tu vas m'essayer ça et ce truc, s'exclame-t-elle en me tendant une jupe blanche, qui devait m'arriver au genou et un T-shirt fantasy…avec…gloups…un énorme décolté !

-Tu me vois vraiment porter cette horreur !

-Laisse moi deviner, t'as pris ça pour un décolté ?, questionna-t-elle, Perdu ! Ca te dévoile une épaule, tout simplement.

Fallait voir ma tronche ! Les yeux grands ouverts, les vêtements qui manquaient de finir par terre et une bonne dose de…honte (typique manga lol). Par pure reste de dignité perdu, je me retournai et partit en direction du paravent de Ginny…Je me changeai sans vraiment y faire attention et ce fut son cri de…stupeur ? qui me ramena sur Terre

-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! T'as vraiment un corps digne d'un mannequin ! Ces trucs ne pouvaient QUE t'aller ! (ma parole, elle est hystérique c'te meuf !) Faut que les garçons te voient !

Elle était déjà en train de m'emmener à l'étage suivant. Houston, on a un problème ! (Heureusement que personne n'y a mis de droit d'auteur…) Trop tard, Ginny avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Ron, avec fracas, soyons précis et m'annonçai

-Messieurs, je vous présente le préfète-en-chef, la plus sexy qu'a jamais connu Poudlard ! Aie, t'étais obligée de taper…

-On dirait que t'annonces une pute, alors OUI !

Je dirigeai mon regard vers mes deux meilleurs amis. Harry et Ron étaient…plus qu'ébahis, ça existe ? Dans les yeux du roux, j'arrivai à y lire de l'émerveillement et de l'envie. De l'envie ? Pas le temps de répondre à cette question car Harry finit par réagir et me fit ses compliments. Ron se leva et s'approcha de moi, lentement, tel un chasseur prenant du plaisir à observer sa proie.

-Tu es magnifique Mione, même Angelina Jolie serait jalouse… (Ça se trouve c'est une sorcière !)

-Ah, tu connais cette actrice, je rêve où j'étais en train de changer de sujet !, Merci Ron.

Je lui plantai un gros baiser sur la joue, technique d'échappatoire (tiens, on peut trouver pareil mot chez Hermione ?). Je remerciai également Harry et cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui entrainai Ginny vers un autre endroit, au grand dam du Survivant. Par Merlin, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi désirable ! Quel choc, par ailleurs !

-Merci beaucoup Gin, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, je pensais être rejeté pour oser tester des choses nouvelles, plus glam…

-Stop, laisse tomber. Tu m'as demandé des conseils, alors voila. Par contre, promets-moi de faire des efforts toute seule car je ne vais pas venir tous les matins t'habiller !

Je lui souris pour montrer mon accord. Elle attrapa la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait sortie tout à l'heure et me la fourra dans les pattes.

-Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, en belle tenue; elle insista bien; sur le quai 93/4, la belle !

Voila voila...merci d'avoir lu et à bientot pour le chapitre 2!


End file.
